marvels_spiderman_2017fandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Octopus
Dr. Otto Octavius '''alias '''Doctor Octopus, is a former teacher at Horizon High and Osborn Academy. He was once the leader of the Sinister Six before the group disbanded after the members snapped out of mind control. He is the secondary antagonist of the first season, and the main antagonist of the first half of the second season. He is voiced by Scott Menville. While originally using his mechanical appendages and intellect for good, Otto later turned to a life of crime after Oscorp Industries CEO Norman Osborn tricked him into believing his friends had betrayed him while also stealing Otto's research for himself. The combination of Norman's underhanded actions and his own superiority complex have led Otto to believe it is better to control people rather then protect them. History Otto meets Peter who he already shows a dislike for him. When Peter presents his invention late, Otto failed him At the Stark Expo, Otto used his mechanical tentacles to retrieve the V-252 after it was removed from Spider-Man's body. Later, Otto tells Max Modell that he will be upgrading his tentacles so that would be linked to his mind. However, Max forbade him from doing so. Then, Norman Osborn offers Otto additional funding for his research. While Spider-Man and Otto are able to drive the Dynamo off, she had caused the reactor to go into meltdown; while Spider-Man attempted to shut it down, Otto wouldn't have his work interfered with, and attempted to shut it down himself, resulting in his robotic arms being fused to his back. While initially downtrodden at his situation, Peter comforts him and Otto is convinced to team up with Spider-Man as "the Octopus". After several confrontations with the Lizard resulting in disasters, Otto is convinced to join Osborn Academy. Though he was annoyed that Norman Osborn started the Octobot projects without his approval, Otto later assisted in the fight against Rhino, who was used by Jackal to turn the students and one security guard into Rhinos. Upon Jackal's hideout being found by Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy, and Harry Osborn, Norman arrived with the Oscorp Commandos consisting of Otto Octavius, Vulture, Rhino, Alistair Smythe, and Oliver Osnick. When Jackal arrived, Otto defected to his side while embracing the moniker of "Doctor Octopus", and also revealed that he mind-controlled the other Oscorp Commandos and re-branded the group into the Sinister Five. In the episode "Hobgoblin Part 1," he and the Sinister Five attack Max Modell since he blames him for all his problems and attempts to take over New York City. Despite brainwashing Spider-Man into becoming part of the Sinister Six, Doctor Octopus is thwarted by the Hobgoblin who frees Spider-Man. When the other members of the Sinister Five are freed from the mind control, they chase after Doctor Octopus. In the episode "Hobgoblin Part 2," Doctor Octopus attacks Horizon High and fights Spider-Man until Norman Osborn in the Hobgoblin armor uses an invention to trap Doctor Octopus In Season 2 Episode 2, "Take Two" Doctor Octopus was released from The Cellar and went to Horizon High in order to ask forgiveness from Max Model to teach there again. He was rejected but was allowed to gather his research from Horizon High. After failing to convince Spider-man to allow him help him catch the Wild Pack, he tries to take it on his own hand. Doctor Octopus appeared later to help Spider-man fight against the Wild Pack. After helping Spider-man get back the Neural Cortex, they returned back to Horizon High where Otto helped Aleksei revert back from his rhino transformation. He was then allowed to return back into being Horizon High's professor. In Season 2 Episode 12, "Brain Drain" Doctor Octopus was revealed to be mastermind that put a bounty on Spider-man and actually survived the previous battle. He was trapped in The Living Brain, an invention by Miles Morales. In Episode 13, "The Living Brain", Doctor Octopus captures a weakened Spider-Man and switches minds with him, leaving Spider-Man trapped in the Living Brain while Doctor Octopus inhabits Spider-Man's body. Physical Appearance Otto is a young man of short height with brown hair and brown eyes. Otto's usual attire consists of an olive green sweater jacket over a black shirt, brown pants, and shoes. At the Stark Expo, Otto wore a green shirt with light green pants, brown boots, black fingerless gloves, a pair of sunglasses, and a vest which carries his tentacles. Personality Otto is proud and a bit harsh towards his students. He is willing to look for even the tiniest thing wrong so he may fail that student. He can also be arrogant and visibly stoic. However in spite of being harsh to his students, he cares for them and protected them from Crimson Dynamo's attack meaning there was humanity in him. But his darker side he was extremely antisocial due to his body horror. Modell began to distrust him due to his maniacal behavior that eventually exposed his true intentions for the world. Relationships Peter Parker Otto and Peter got off at a bad start. He is one of Otto's least favorite students.However after believing he built the technology for Spider-Man, it became better. Max Modell Otto and Max seem to get along well. Otto tries to impress Max who think he should do his research at a comfortable pace but after becoming Doctor Octopus he hated him. Norman Osborn Norman Osborn who gives him his card and an offer to have his project funded by Oscorp whenever he's ready. It became even worse than his relationship with Max Anna Maria Marconi Powers and Abilites Abilites Genius Intellect Equipment Mechanical Arms/Tentacles Superior Spider-Man Suit Spider-Bots Appearances Season 1 ."Horizon High: Part 2" ."A Day in the Life" ."Stark Expo" First Time With Robotic Tentacles . "The Rise of Doc Ock: Part 1 . "The Rise of Doc Ock: Part 2 . "The Rise of Doc Ock: Part 3 . "The Rise of Doc Ock: Part 4 . "Hobgoblin Part 1" . "Hobgoblin Part 2" Season 2 . "Take Two" . "Between an Ock and a Hard Place" in a Coma . "Bring on the Bad Guys Part 1 (mystic) . "Bring on the Bad Guys: Part 4 (mystic) . "Brain Drain" (as Living Brain) . "The Living Brain" (as Living Brain and Spider-Man) . "My Own Worst Enemy" (as Superior Spider-Man) . "Critical Update" (as Superior Spider-Man) . "A Troubled Mind" (as Superior Spider-Man) . "Cloak and Dagger" (as Superior Spider-Man) . "Superior" (as Superior Spider-Man and Return in his Boady) . "Brand New Day" (sleep) . "The Cellar" (awakening) . "The Road to Goblin War" ."Goblin War: Part 1" . "Goblin War: Part 2" . "Goblin War: Part 3" . "Goblin War: Part 4" (death) Gallery Screen Shot 2020-01-05 at 5.59.43 pm.png|Photo Of Him With The Mayor Screen Shot 2020-01-20 at 6.31.48 am 1.png Screen Shot 2020-01-20 at 6.31.48 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-20 at 6.31.47 am 2.png Screen Shot 2020-01-20 at 6.31.47 am 1.png Screen Shot 2020-01-20 at 6.31.47 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-20 at 6.31.46 am 1.png Screen Shot 2020-01-20 at 6.31.45 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-20 at 6.31.44 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-20 at 6.31.43 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-20 at 6.31.42 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-20 at 6.31.41 am 1.png Screen Shot 2020-01-20 at 6.31.41 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 9.22.23 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 9.22.24 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 9.46.16 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 9.46.15 am 2.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 9.46.15 am 1.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 9.46.15 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 9.46.14 am 1.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 9.46.14 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 9.22.39 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 9.22.38 am 3.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 9.22.38 am 2.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 9.22.38 am 1.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 9.22.37 am 3.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 9.22.37 am 2.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 9.22.37 am 1.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 9.22.37 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 9.22.34 am 2.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 9.22.34 am 1.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 9.22.34 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 9.22.26 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 9.22.25 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 9.22.24 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 9.22.23 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 9.22.11 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 9.22.09 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 9.46.16 am 2.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 9.46.16 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.00.57 am 4.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.00.57 am 2.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.00.57 am 1.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.00.57 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.00.56 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.00.54 am 3.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.00.54 am 2.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.00.54 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.00.53 am 1.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.00.53 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.00.52 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.41.54 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.41.56 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.41.56 am 1.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.41.59 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.42.05 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.42.13 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.42.14 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.42.17 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.42.18 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.42.21 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.42.22 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.42.27 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.42.28 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.42.35 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.42.36 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.42.39 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.42.41 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.42.43 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.42.46 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.42.49 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.42.56 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.42.57 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.42.58 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.42.59 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.43.00 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 10.43.12 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 11.27.01 am.png Season 2 Superior Screen Shot 2020-01-20 at 6.31.47 am 1.png Screen Shot 2020-01-20 at 6.31.47 am 2.png Screen Shot 2020-01-20 at 6.31.48 am.png | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Trivia *Doctor Octopus in this series is stated to be 19 years old, making this one of the youngest versions of the character, as in the comics and most forms of other media, he is depicted as being decades older. *Otto apparently doesn't like having too much jelly on his peanut butter and jelly sandwiches (Season 2, episode 16 "Critical Update").Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Horizon High staff Category:Scientists Category:Teenagers Category:Villains Category:Osborn Academy staff Category:Deceased Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:People who knows Spiderman’s identity